


By your side forever

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheba is defeated by Arba and now it's time for her to come back to Solomon's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your side forever

The noises of the war were fading around her. Her eyesight was blurry now. Something was calling her, but what? Sheba didn’t know but she knew that was the right thing to do. Her soul left her body still lying on the floor. Ugo was right! When you die you turn once again into Rukh. She glanced once last time towards her friend who was near her dead corpse, crying and shaking. “I know you’ll be able to take care of our son, Ugo. Solomon knew it too, you are more capable than you think you are...” She heard – more like “felt”- the call once again and decided it was time to leave.

She had spent the most beautiful times of her life by their sides. Despite the betrayals and the hatred, what Sheba wanted to remember the most was the feeling of a loving and caring family. She had finally found a place, a home with friends and even a lover. She had a cause she was fighting for with all her might and will and, few times later, she could have given birth to their son. Aladdin. Maybe this was too much for her. She had committed grave sins so maybe her husband’s will wasn’t enough to allow her this happiness any longer.

The physical world seemed now so small and insignificant. Sheba felt peaceful and ready to meet her beloved at last. She knew where she was going, she has already been there before. The place where the truth was discovered, the place that made Arba – her lifelong friend – Ithnan, Wahid and Falan change side for the worse, the place that took her husband and leader. She had lost her family in that damned place and yet, the thought of resting here was right now an obvious fact.

It was quiet around her and suddenly, she was surrounded by white Rukh. Sheba recognized some of her old friends who died during the war and felt incredibly happy to meet them once again. She let herself carried with the flow and started to look for Setta and Tess when she heard that call. It was a voice actually, the same voice that was calling her after her defeat against Arba. She headed for it and smiled when she reached it. In front of her was standing a familiar form, his form. Solomon looked at her and smiled happily.

Sheba went to meet him and started to reach a hand towards him hesitantly. Is it possible to touch him despite the two of us being only Rukh? She got her answer when her hand touched gently his right cheek. She couldn’t bear it anymore and hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest.

“Finally” she whispered “I can finally see you again...”

Solomon hugged her back, his left arm wrapped tightly around her back and his right hand stroking gently her hair. He kissed her for a moment that seemed like eternity and then, said softly:

“Welcome home, Sheba.”

They finally broke apart but their hands were still joined together. Sheba realized she had to quickly tell her husband about the current situation.

“Solomon, you need to interfere right now!! Arba and the others have attacked us and are menacing to destroy the entire world!! Solomon, our son...”

She didn’t have to say anything more. Solomon squeezed gently her hands and said:

“I know, Ugo and I took care of everything. Arba and the others were sealed away and Ugo was able to save our son. He is in safety for now. This world is dead because of the black Rukh so, I entrusted Ugo to build a new one where the survivors will live in peace and carry on our ideals.”

Sheba sighed in relief. Aladdin was alright and her friends too. That was all what mattered now.

“Thank you Ugo!” she thought “I knew you could do it.”

“I’m so sorry, Solomon, I couldn’t achieve our dreams after all, I couldn’t keep our friends by our side and failed to stop Arba.. I couldn’t even protect our son..”

Sheba lowered her head, now unable to look at her husband. Solomon let go of her hands and took her face between his. He was smiling with sadness but his eyes were loving and gentle.

“Don’t apologize, Sheba, you did more than anyone else. I am so proud of you and what you’ve achieved. I am the one who has to apologize for what happened, it was all my fault.”

Solomon hugged her one more time.

“You gave me faith when I was down and your energy was like a light in all this darkness. Thank you for all Sheba.”

She smiled and said:

“You too gave me the most precious things in this world, thank you for saving me that day in this room, thank you for this wonderful family, thank you for bringing me hope and peace, you even gave me a son.”

“Aladdin” they both thought “Please be safe and happy. Discover the world and have many friends. You are the hope of this new world!” That was all they wished for him.


End file.
